Parakarry
(as a Catch Card). |location = Toad Town, Mt. Rugged, Room 50 in Flopside Pit of 100 Trials (Super Paper Mario) |species = Paratroopa |hp = N/A |df = N/A |moves = Sky Dive, Shell Shot, Air Lift, Air Raid |info = Mario's fourth party member. A mailman who can deliver letters to recipients all over the Mushroom Kingdom. Can attack airborne and ground enemies. |card = 244}} Parakarry is a Cyan Paratroopa Partner in the first Paper Mario. He is a citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom and works at the Post Office in Toad Town along with the Postmaster, delivering letters to recipients all over the world. He is known for being a clumsy, slow postman who frequently loses his letters. In fact, in the game's ending, his boss even questions Mario on how Parakarry was able to make himself useful on his adventure. His main line in the series is when he shouts "Mail Call!", and "Another letter duly delivered, a postman's job is never done." His main objective is to find all of the letters he has dropped in the Mushroom Kingdom, and deliver them to their owner. History ''Paper Mario Not counting the game's intro where he's delivering the Mario Bros. a letter from Princess Peach, Parakarry is first met on Mt. Rugged (optional in the Post Office before Chapter 2) bumping into Mario. He asks him (Mario) to help find three missing letters he dropped on Mt. Rugged. After finding all three and rightfully returning them to him, Parakarry tells Mario that he didn't just lose letters on the mountain, but all over the Mushroom Kingdom. After hearing this, he tells Mario that since he is good at finding letters, he will join up with him on his quest to find all his missing letters and make himself of use in defeating Bowser. The player can then decide whether or not to take him. If they choose not to, he will sit there in place until the player changes his / her mind. In the end, players are going to have to take him due to a large gap that Mario needs to cross with Parakarry's help. Parakarry can deliver letters to people all across the Mushroom Kingdom as long as he is present with Mario while he's talking to the rightful recipient. 'Ending' In the ''Paper Mario's ending, Parakarry sets off again on his job delivering letters to residents all over the Mushroom Kingdom. He is seen alone, traveling the Mushroom Kingdom, delivering to all of the Party Members an invitation to Princess Peach's party, ending with Mario. He states himself to Luigi that he also received an invitation and hopes to see the Mario Bros. there as well. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Parakarry cameos in the prologue, delivering a letter from Princess Peach to Mario. And yet again, another adventure starts. This is similar to the intro of ''Paper Mario. After this, he is not seen again. ''Super Paper Mario Parakarry does not make an appearance in person in ''Super Paper Mario due to Princess Peach not sending a letter to the Mario Bros residence. Instead, his role is taken by a Toad. But he appears as a Catch Card found in Room 50 in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star Parakarry makes a brief cameo in a letter found in the trash pile in world 5-1. Physical Appearance Parakarry looks just like an ordinary enemy Paratroopa. But he appears with a cyan shell and is given a brown flight headgear, shoes, and bag. Ability Parakarry's ability is being able to carry Mario over ledges he can't jump over, but only lasts for a limited time. Personality Not much is known about Parakarry's personality. Though it is hinted on him inflict of being a coward. Shown when Mario and his Partners sneak in Tubba Blubba's room to steal a key to find his weakness. Out of all the partners that react when Tubba Blubba wakes up, Parakarry is the only one who has the fonts shake when he speaks. Which indicates someone who is scared or afraid. Goombario, even states when battling Lee, disguised as Parakarry, that he is the most intimidating one in their party. Though, when battling a Duplighost disguised as him, Goombario comments that "He looks even more intelligent as an enemy." and tells Mario not to underestimate him as the fake Parakarry: "Looks pretty serious." Meaning the real Parakarry can be viewed in both a coward and intelligent. Catch Card '''Card Type': Rare Description: P''arakarry earned his fame from the original Paper Mario. He's the most fearsome mail carrier of them all!'' Location: Room 50 in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. Attacks References ''Mario Kart Double Dash!! In ''Mario Kart Double Dash!!, there's a mail truck in Mushroom City and Mushroom Bridge called The Parakarry Mail Truck. Which is a homage to Parakarry. ''Animal Crossing: City Folk In ''Animal Crossing: City Folk, sometimes when the player is asked to make a quick delivery from a citizen to another in their town, when the player reaches the rightful receiver, sometimes they are given the choice to say "Mail Call!", ''which could be a reference to Parakarry. Gallery File:Parakarry.JPG|Parakarry's sprite as he appears in ''Paper Mario Parakarry-SPM.png|Beta sprite from Super Paper Mario ParakarryR.jpg‎|Parakarry as he appears in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Parakarry Injured.png|A stunned Parakarry Trivia * In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, another partner, the Yoshi Kid, has similar abilities to Parakarry. He can help Mario cross ledges he can't jump over by flutter-jumping. * Parakarry is very similar to Sergeant Flutter from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars as both are ally Paratroopas not loyal to the Koopa Troop and they both wear flight helmets. * Parakarry is the only reoccurring partner throughout the entire series by far. Rather if its making a cameo or being mentioned. * In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door's ending, Goombella plays a similar role to Parakarry, as she visits every town that Mario has traveled to and meeting his partners on the way. Though Parakarry delivered letters while Goombella was researching. * Despite appearing in the prologue of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Parakarry is not included in the game's ending parade like most characters encountered. This is probably due to his role not being as significant as it was in its prequel. * Parakarry, along with Koops, Koopie Koo, and the Postmaster, are the few Koopas to have a different color shoe than their shells. * He is the only Paratroopa in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door to have a speaking dialogue. Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Koopas Category:Partners Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Mount Rugged and Dry Dry Desert Category:Paper Mario Partners Category:Partner Project Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town Category:Flying Characters